Borracho de amor
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: Estupido alcohol estupidos vencedores... que no podia solo ir ha ver a su hermano y no tener que presenciar eso. (colocado En llamas)


Borracho de amor (Penniss)

Chris exhaló. "Wow. Eso salió bien."

Peeta no dijo nada, solo se giró y se fue, por los escalones. Hizo una pausa en la parte inferior para terminar su botella de agua la cual desde que salió de casa, tenía un sabor extraño, y luego, para su sorpresa, la tiró. Voló hasta la mitad de la calle y golpeó un poste de luz, haciéndose añicos, dejando una mancha de en el hierro.

"Peeta?" Chris bajó corriendo los escalones. "¿Estás bien?"

Él hizo un gesto vago.

"No lo sé. La boda, Gale, los rumores de la rebelión, es todo–es demasiado. No sé lo que se supone que haga."

"¿Quieres decir, sobre hablar con Katniss sobre bueno la boda o reclamarle por lo de Gael?" Chris se trasladó poniéndose al día con Peeta como él comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo hacia abajo en la calle. El viento había subido, erizando su cabello rubio.

"Sobre lo que sea." Él se tambaleó un poco mientras se alejaba. Chris miró sospechosamente. Si no hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera jurado que estaba borracho. "Yo no pertenezco a este lugar" dijo. Se había detenido en frente de la residencia del Katniss. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia las ventanas. "¿Qué crees que están haciendo ahí?"

"¿Tenerla a ella?" Chris adivinó. Las lámparas de luz comenzaban a encenderse, iluminando la calle. "¿Vivir sus vidas juntos? Vamos, Peeta.

"Ella lo sabe" dijo.

"¿El qué?" Dijo Chris, mirando a Peeta. "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace mucho tiempo." La voz de Peeta estaba definitivamente arrastrando las palabras. "Antes de la gira de la victoria. Él vino y la amenazo, por lo que se me mintió aún más. Katniss le dijo a Haymitch. No es justo, poner todo eso en ella sé que es fuerte, pero aun así. "

"Peeta." Susurro Chris pensó en su hermano, volviéndose loco por esa chica en todos los días que paso observándola y en el momento que decidió no regresar con vida de los juegos para que ella lo hiciera. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sabiéndolo?"

"Meses". Él se movió hacia el frente de la puerta de la casa. "Siempre he querido ayudarla a ella, pero ella no quería que yo supiera nada creía que mi nato poder de habla como ella lo llama ayudaría pero sin necesidad que yo supiera algo para así no hiciera nada que perjudicara"

"¿Qué? Peeta, tú estás tambaleándote. Peeta–" Peeta se estrelló contra la valla alrededor de la casa Katniss con un traqueteo ruidoso.

"Katniss" él llamó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Katniss!"

"Santo Dios" Chris agarró Peeta por la manga. "Peeta" dijo entre dientes. "Eres borracho, en el medio de la calle. Tal vez tu no deberías gritar para llamar la atención."

Peeta hizo caso omiso. Además solo vivían ahí tres personadas que mas daba.

"Katniss" llamó de nuevo. "¡Muestra tu cabellera castaña y tus hermosos ojos grises!"

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuró Chris. "¿Había algo en la botella que su mentor había dejado en la cómoda, no es cierto? Voy a matarlo."

"Él ya está muerto" Peeta observó.

"Él está no muerto. Obviamente él puede morir, tú lo sabes, no es invencible o inmortal solo un tonto vencedor. Peeta, vamos. Volvamos, y puedes tenderte hacia abajo y poner hielo en tu cabeza–"

"Katniss" Peeta gritó.

Una de las ventanas superiores de la casa se abrió e Katniss se asomó. Su castaño ahora suelto pelo cayendo alrededor de su rostro. Ella lo miró furiosa, sin embargo.

"¡Peeta, cállate!" dijo entre dientes.

"¡No lo haré!" Peeta anunció con rebeldía. "Porque tú eres mi bella dama, y voy a ganar tu aprobación."

Katniss dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

"¿Está borracho?" Ella llamó a Chris.

"No lo sé." Chris se debatía entre la lealtad a Peeta y una urgente necesidad de conseguir sacarlo de allí. "Creo que él pudo haber conseguido algo en casa del hombre borracho tal vez."

"¡Te amo, Katniss Everdeen!" Peeta gritó, sorprendiendo a todos. Las luces se veían a través sobre toda la casa. Hubo un ruido abajo en la calle, y un momento después Prim y su madre aparecieron Ambas parecían agotadas, la señora Everdeen en medio de atarse el pelo rubio y rizado atrás. "¡Te amo, y no me iré hasta que me digas que me amas también!"

Algo venía revoloteando abajo desde el cielo. Dos cosas: una camisa blanca y lo que parecía un mandil de la panadería al igual que unos pantalones que Chris reconoció como de su hermano era su ropa de trabajo. Desembarcaron en los pies de Peeta.

"¡Toma tu ropa y vete!" Katniss gritó.

Por encima de ella otra ventana se abrió, y se asomó Haymitch.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Su mirada aterrizó en Chris y los demás, con las cejas reuniéndose en confusión. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Villancicos tempranos? "

"Yo no canto villancicos" dijo Peeta. "Yo soy panadero. Yo sólo conozco recetas para pan."

"¿Él está bien?" Prim le preguntó a Chris, sonando preocupado. "¿todos los chicos se vuelven locos?"

"Él no está loco" dijo Chris. "Él está borracho. Debe de haber consumido el vino de alguien que había estado bebiendo alcohol en su casa y lo dejo hay sin más"

"Odio a Haymitch " Chris murmuró.

"Katniss" Peeta, llamó. "¡Deja de tirarme ropa! Sólo porque tú eres una cazadora y yo soy un muto no significa que nunca podemos pasar. Nuestro amor está prohibido como el amor de un tiburón y un–y un cazador de tiburones. Pero eso es lo que lo hace especial."

"¿Ah, sí?" Katniss espetó. "¿Quién de nosotros es el tiburón, Peeta? ¿Quién de nosotros es el tiburón? "

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Era Gael, y no parecía contento. Él acechó por la acera frente a la casa, pateando la puerta abierta, y se dirigió a Peeta.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exigió. Sus ojos se posaron en Chris. "¿Por qué están gritando afuera de su casa?"

"Él no se siente bien" dijo Chris, capturando la muñeca de Peeta. "Nos vamos."

"No" dijo Peeta. "No, yo–yo tengo que hablar con él. El minero."

Gael metió la mano en su chaqueta. Chris miró como él solo estaba quieto entre él y Peeta.

"Le hablaré al vencedor de los jugos cuando este en sus cinco sentidos " dijo. "No aun borracho , incluso si es un si es él... Prome…." A Gael se le raspaba la garganta al tratar de decir la palabra prometido "además como te atreves a presentarte así en la casa de 3 damas "Peeta se acercó y le propino a Gael un puñetazo en la cara.

"pues entonces enfréntate al vencedor borracho de amor " dijo.

"¡Peeta!" Katniss se apresuró a salir de la casa, corriendo para colocarse a sí misma entre Peeta y su amigo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella miró a Chris, quien agarró la muñeca de Peeta de nuevo.

"Realmente tenemos que irnos" Chris murmuró al mismo tiempo que quitaba a Peeta de encima de Gael.

La mirada de Gael se fue de Peeta a Katniss. Su expresión cambió. "¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? ¿Es eso de lo que se tratan todos los gritos?"

Chris miró a Katniss en sorpresa. Él pensó en Peeta, consolando a Katniss cuando tenía pesadillas . Que tan cercanos se habían convertido en los últimos meses. Que su mejor amigo no tenía idea.

"Es un amigo. Él es amigo de todos nosotros " Katniss dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Chris no podía decir si estaba más molesto con Peeta o con Haymitch. "Y yo respondo por él, " Miró a Peeta. "Pero él se ira con Chris ahora. ¿No es así, Peeta? "

"Mi cabeza se siente girando" dijo Peeta con tristeza. "Girando mucho."

Gael bajó el brazo. "¿Qué?"

"Tomó un poco de licor" dijo Chris. "No es su culpa."

Gael volvió su mirada gris oscuro sobre Peeta.

"Voy a hablar contigo mañana en la panadería, si se te ha pasado la borrachera" dijo. "

"Yo no–" Peeta comenzó.

Pero Chris le interrumpió con un apresurado:

"Bien. Lo voy a llevar conmigo a la panadería mañana. Peeta, tenemos que volver antes de que oscurezca; Tú lo sabes."

Peeta parecía ligeramente aturdido.

"¿Tenemos?"

"Mañana, " dijo Gael molesto.

En breve, se volvió y acechó de nuevo en su casa. Katniss dudó un momento–ella estaba en una suelta camisa oscura y jeans, con los pies pálidos desnudos en el camino de piedra estrecho. Ella estaba temblando.

"¿De dónde sacó licor?" Ella preguntó, indicando Peeta con un gesto de la mano.

"Haymitch " explicó Chris.

Katniss puso los ojos.

"Él va a estar bien mañana" dijo. "Ponlo a dormir."

"Katniss" Peeta comenzó, ondeando sus brazos salvajemente, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer más daño, Chris agarró la parte posterior de su chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia la calle.

Porque Peeta se mantuvo andando por diversos callejones, e insistió en tratar de entrar en una tienda de dulces cerrada, ya era de noche para el momento que Chris y Peeta llegaron a la panadería. Chris miró a su alrededor para cuidar que su madre no viera con quien venía y el estado en el que estaba, pero no había nadie visible. O estaba excepcionalmente bien oculto o, más probable, ya había partido para informar a sus padres de su retraso.

Sombríamente Chris subió los escalones a la casa, abrió la puerta, y metió al maltratado Peeta en el interior. Había dejado de protestar y comenzando a bostezar en alguna parte alrededor del escalón quince, y ahora sus párpados estaba cayendo.

"No me gusta Haymitch " dijo.

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo" él lo dijo, dándole la vuelta. "Vamos. Vamos a conseguirte acostarte." lo arrastró hasta el sofá, donde se desplomó, cayendo hacia abajo contra los cojines. La luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las cortinas de encaje que cubrían el gran frente de las ventanas. Los ojos de Peeta eran del color del cuarzo ahumado mientras luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

"Deberías dormir" le dijo "Mamá y Papa probablemente volverán en cualquier momento ahora." Él se volvió para irse. No era su incumbencia lo que hiciera su estúpido hermano pequeño pero verlo así le había dado una razón más para ayudar en lo que su murmuraba en las calles últimamente. Tenían una oportunidad de ser libres y su hermano seria aparte de ello aunque no quisiera.

Hola… bueno es mi segundo fic sobre los juegos del hambre el primero aun no lo público está muy loco y estoy puliéndolo pero este me llego de lleno y dije es el momento la inspiración ha llegado y no la dejes ir.

Bueno es oficialmente mi primer fic en esta área pero me gusto así que espero y lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiendo

Pd. Si alguien leyó cuidad de fuego celestial bueno ya saben de dónde saque la historia y si no bueno será un motivo más para leer tan magnífico libro.


End file.
